1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation image detecting system, a radiation image detecting method, a computer readable medium and a computer program product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiation image detecting system and a radiation image detecting method for detecting radiation images, a computer readable medium storing thereon a program, and to a computer program product for use with the radiation image detecting system.
2. Related Art
A medical image detecting system is known and disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-342305, for example. The medical image detecting system prestores thereon image detecting conditions used to detect breast images and cassette IDs of the cassettes used in association with the image detecting conditions. When an input image detecting order indicates that breasts are to be image-detected, the medical image detecting system reads a cassette ID associated with the image detecting condition included in the input image detecting order, and records thereon the image detecting order information and read cassette ID in association with each other. Apart from this, an examination system is known which identifies the type of a detection module at the time of image detecting, and issues warning when the identified type of the detection module is different from the type of an examination menu, for example, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-210448.
Referring to radiation image detecting systems, there are cases where the position of the X-ray tube, the position of the detector, the position of the patient, the posture of the patient and other factors can not be adjusted freely, for example, a case where radiation images of the patient are detected while the patient stays lying on his/her own bed. According to the medical image detecting system disclosed in the publication No. 2005-342305, when the image detecting condition included in the image detecting order is changed adaptively at the actual image detecting occasion, the cassette recorded in association with the image detecting condition may not be capable of achieving appropriate image detecting. On the other hand, when the image detecting condition is set as instructed by the image detecting order, the detected image may not be appropriately used for diagnosis unless the positions of the patient and X-ray tube can be freely adjusted. Similarly, the images detected by the examination system disclosed in the publication No. 2003-210448 may not be appropriately used for diagnosis.